Feelings
by RenaGraceSx
Summary: In the later stages of Clarisse and Rupert's marriage. Amelia is taken back to the states with her mother, then life continues on from there. Joseph can't help but feel for his Queen.. Be nice, it's my first PD fanfic. :)
1. The Deal

**'The Deal.'**

King Rupert walked into his wife Queen Clarisse's office. Only to be greeted with the sound of couldn't leave his wife distressed could he? What sort of King would that make him?People of his country would be ashamed of him if he had done.

'Oh Rupert I didn't hear you come in.' Clarisse told him, as she settled into his loving arms.

'Never mind me, what's all this crying about, dear?' Rupert asked Clarisse, gently holding her hands, making Clarisse feel a tinge of guilt form into her stomach.

'Amelia, Helen should let us see her. She's our gran-daughter, Rupert.' Clarisse cried, how could there son break his mother's heart like that?

'Helen and Philippe have made there decision and we have to stick by it, we would want our parents to if it was our child wouldn't we dear.' Rupert pointed out, he hated his son for what he had done but at the end of the day he knew it had to be done.

'Yes I know that, but it's still so hard. We have seen her grow up these past six years, then for Helen to move her back into the states. It just all seems to what do we tell Genovia then?' A confused Clarisse asked, she really didn't know how the family was going to just 'move' on.

'We don't.' Rupert dismissed, he really could not be bothered with the press, they have never bothered much about Amelia, so why would they bother now?Plus he had too many other responsibility's.

'What do you mean?Surely our people have the right to know, Rupert.' Clarisse demanded but she knew deep in her heart that Rupert was right. She just did not want to admit it.

'Let them speculate, you heard Philippe and he doesn't want the press to stick their noses in, they hardly bothered about Amelia anyways, so why would they now?' Rupert explained, he knew he was making Clarisse see sense. But he knew she had the tendency sometimes to make it look as though she didn't in embarrassment.

'Yes dear.' Clarisse sadly whispered as her assistant Clara came through the doors, she knew she couldn't get out of this one as Clara had a very bad temper. She had told Rupert, but it was down to him and he didn't want to get rid of her, Clarisse knew she must of been one of his new 'Fancy' women. Otherwise why else would he let her speak to her like that?

'Sorry to interrupt your Majesties, but the Sectary of France is on the phone awaiting a phonecall with King Rupert.' Clara told them both, throwing smug looks at Clarisse. This just tempered her even more making her want to give her a good slap, but how would that look?Especially in front of Rupert.

'Why didn't you just ring my office instead of bothering yourself Clara?' Clarisse almost-demanded, she was sick of girls like her receiving the job of her assistant. If it was up to her girls like Clara would not even see past the palace doors.

'It was no trouble, your majesty.' Clara told them, Rupert was smiling but Clarisse knew what they were both up to. This was Rupert's escape plan.

'Oh I bet it wasn't.' Clarisse whispered to herself, but not fast enough as Rupert heard what she had said.

'Clarisse leave it my dear, I am going to attend to this phonecall.' Rupert told his wife lightly pressing a kiss to her hair as he then dissapeared.

Just after they left, Clarisse started to feel herself calm down, she was about to see what her husband was up to her when her Head of Security, Joesph entered her office unexpectedly.

'Your majesty, Philippe rang this morning and left a message.' Joseph told her politely as possible, he was dreading to tell her the news about her gran-daughter as he knew Clarisse thought so fondly of Amelia.

'Oh what did he have to say, Joseph?And call me Clarisse when we are alone.' Clarisse told him, she had lost count how many times she had told him to call her by her first name when Rupert and lots of other weren't around.

'OK said that the deal concerning Amelia has been done and put into writing and he should return home over the next few days after saying his goodbyes with Amelia.'

'Oh, so it's really happening then?' Clarisse asked dissapointed, she thought her son would have changed his mind by now and brought Amelia back, obviously not though now.

'Looks so. Don't worry your maje.. Clarisse.' Joseph corrected himself knowing she would.

'I know but it's so hard not to, especially with the press. They are going to be all over this aren't they?'

'I'm afraid so.' Joseph admitted, looking down. He hated to see when something was bothering his queen, he had grown so fond of her. Well who could not?

'Joseph, how about we take a walk?It's so nice today.' Clarisse said dismissing the bad news, she just wanted to distract herself as best as she could and she thought there was nothing better than a nice walk through the palace gardens..

'Of course.' Joseph replied, nodding his head. He very much indeed loved his walks, especially with Clarisse on his arm.

* * *

**How is it so far? TBC. Please review, it'd make my day! x**


	2. Rupert's Death

**Rupert's Death**

Clarisse was feeling happy, the past few days she and Joseph were starting to form a closer bond, Rupert was starting to treat her better and had sacked Clara as her assistant and told her she could pick her own assistant this time. So thing were happy in the palace, but little did she know what was around the corner.

'Your majesty, the Royal doctor is here and wants to have a word with you.' Charlotte told her, Clarisse then saw the look on Charlotte's face and knew it must of been important, otherwise she knew Charlotte would not of bothered her otherwise.

'What ever for?' Clarisse demanded, her heart started beating she could not think at all in fear that someone close to her could be hurt made her head spin.

'He's waiting outside your office your majesty with Joseph, should I send him in?' Charlotte dismissed Clarisse's question as she knew it was better coming from the doctor and from Joseph than her.

'Yes and please make Joseph come in too.' Clarisse commanded, she wanted her best-friend and loyal colleague by her side if she at least wanted him by her side.

'Yes your majesty.' Charlotte replied walking out of the room, to call the doctor and joseph to enter her Majesty's office.

'Clarisse..' Joseph started but was soon cut off.

'Look tell me what's happened, I want to know. No I demand, that's an order!'

'Look, your majesty it's king Rupert.' The doctor chipped in, he did not want to see his Queen getting more distressed, he had to let her know.

'What's happened?' Clarisse replied in shock, starting to get a huge bad feeling in her stomach, she knew it wasn't to be good because the doctor was here as well as Joseph and Charlotte didn't look too good when she had left the room either.

'He's dead Clarisse, he had a heart attack.' Joseph called out, not looking up. He didn't want to see her face as he knew it would be breaking.

'Oh..' Clarisse whispered as the tears fiercely ran down her face..

'Thank-you doctor.. Could you leave me now. Joseph please stay?!' Clarisse ordered.

'Yes of course your majesty.' The doctor replied, he then quickly scurried off, he knew it was best to leave Clarisse when she was in this state, plus it was an order.

Joseph just looked over to see his Queen sobbing her heart out, it upset him. Big time. He knew Clarisse and Rupert did not really love each-other, but they still had two sons together and were fond of each-other. It broke him to see her so upset.

'Ssh Clarisse, everything will be OK.' Joseph comforted her, taking her into his arms.

'But how Joseph?How am I supposed to tell my boys?' Clarisse cried.

'I know it will be hard, but take it one step at a time, you do not want to make yourself ill too.. You need to be strong for your boys.' Joseph explained, she knew he was right but she did not ever think something like this would happen.

'I know, when are they due to be back?' Clarisse asked knowing if they weren't to be back soon she was going to have to ring them, but she could not tell them over the phone, then she knew they would be suspicious.

'Philippe is due back tonight as is Pierre, Clarisse.' Joseph informed her, making Clarisse much of a coincidence?

'What a coincidence, they both are to return on the day there father passes. How sad.' Clarisse pointed out, how could this happen to them?She did not love Rupert but they had been so fond of each-other.

'Do you want me to call them?' Joseph asked.

'No let them return tonight, I will tell them, will you be there Joseph?' Clarisse asked, she could not do it on her own, she longed for comfort from Joseph.

'Of course I am not going to let you do it alone, you need me there.' Joseph explained, it broke his heart to see how much harder things were going to become not only for her boys but for herself too.

'Thanks.' Clarisse whispered, falling into his arms. She knew things were going to get much harder now. Especially since Pierre had declined his position to be King, Philippe was her only choice. But she would have to wait a few years as he was not trained enough to be king yet as they always thought Pierre would take it, instead he had joined the church. Little did she know the boy did not want to become king, little did she know what was going to happen over the next year..

* * *

**Review please?Make my day? x**


	3. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

Queen Clarisse was in her study, she was going through old photos of her, the boys and Rupert. She was still thinking about how she was going to tell her sweet, beautiful boys about their father's passing. It was all still a blur in Clarisse's mind so she knew she did not have a hell of a chance telling the boys alone, but she knew Joseph would be by her side the time she would need him to be there for her as always.

'Mama, we are home.' Pierre called out as he and his brother and Joseph arrived in her study.

'Oh, my sweet boys.' Clarisse sighed, she did not think they were going to get back so soon, she really could have done with at least a few moments more.

'What's wrong Mama?' Pierre asked, he looked very concerned about his mother, they were always and always had been so close.

'Yeah mama, what is up?Have you been crying.' Philippe pushed on, making Clarisse's heart-break even more than it was.

'Please boys sit down.' Clarisse commanded, in her Queenly tone. This made the boys aware that it was something important, it had always worked.

'Why?What's all this about?' Pierre inquired, he was getting more concerned, he had always been the worrier between he and his brother Philippe.

'Do as Clarisse says please boys, this is important.' Joseph chipped in, he could see Clarisse was breaking down by each second.

'My dear boys.. Well.. Er.. I really don't know ho.. Your father..' Clarisse tried to explain but started to break-down, so Joseph came over to support her and take-over of what she was trying to tell her sweet boys.

'What your mother is trying to tell you is that your father passed away due to a heart attack this morning, sorry boys.' Joseph explained, placing his hand on Clarisse's back, as he saw her boys in shock not one of them looked as though they knew what they were going to do or say.

'I'm so sorry boys.' Clarisse told them, breaking out of Joseph's grasp. She then walked over to both of them and placing them both into a cuddle. She then whispered, 'You my boys will get through this, we all will.'

Joseph watched from afar, watching Clarisse and her boys breaking down broke his heart, but he knew they were all strong enough to pull through and get on with their lives. He knew they would all miss Rupert and never forget him, but he also knew they'd all pull through as a strong family.

* * *

_**The Funeral..**_

Walking up to what would be Rupert's grave stone, Clarisse and her boys all stood their in silence, Pierre was clinging onto his mother like a lost child as was Philippe.

Breaking the silence Pierre began to talk, 'Mama you should take some more time off, Genovia knows their queen is grieving, you need more time. Take a holiday mama.'

'I am their queen, I am not going to run away. They need me, especially after your father's death, may he rest in peace.' Clarisse told Pierre as Philippe knew he was not to interrupt he had learnt that quite quickly, he hated disagreements. He knew his mother would deal with it in her own ways and he knew this was going to be one of them.

'Yes mama.' Pierre whispered.

'Your Majesty, the press are here so if you don't mind when you are all ready to leave could we take the back route?' Joseph asked, he knew today was such a sad day, but today he had to protect them and he knew he could not get involved personally until they were all alone in the palace..

'Yes Joseph, I cannot face them today. I will start tommrow, boys are you OK to leave now?' Clarisse replied, looking at her boys who just nodded.

* * *

**Thoughts?x**


	4. Planning A Trip

**Planning a Trip**

It had been ten years since the death of King Rupert and Prince Philippe. But Joseph had not left Clarisse's side, he had been there at her side every night she had needed him.

But he wanted them to be together.. Properly. He knew they both loved each other, Hell she had admitted it!Then again, duty came in the way of love, but Joesph had kept the promise that he was ready to wait.

'Joseph..' Clarisse called out, as she saw him sitting at the Gazebo.

'Yes Clarisse?'

'We need to plan a trip.' Clarisse almost ordered, enthusiastically. He knew this must be good.

'What kind of trip?' Joseph inquired, looking for an answer.

'A one that requires to visit a certain gran-daughter in sans Francisco.' Clarisse explained, nearly jumping.

'Is that wise?' Joesph asked raising his left brow up, to show Clarisse he meant business.

'We cannot wait until she reaches that age, Genovia requires a heir and do you see any other option?' Clarisse moaned, she had been looking at other options for the past ten years, and Parliament wanted a heir to step forwards and fast!

'What has Helen said?' Joseph replied, knowing that Helen probably didn't take it lightly, after all she didn't want Amelia to get involved with her at all if she could of helped it.

'She doesn't know, she thinks we are just coming to visit for her 16th.'

'She was okay about that?' Joseph asked surprised, the last time Clarisse tried to gain contact`

'Apparently Amelia wants to meet me.' Clarisse told him, looking very surprised.

'OK, me and Charlotte will take care of this.' Joseph stepped up, he knew no matter how many doubts he had in mind, not only about her security and the other matters, he still had to be there for Clarisse.

'Thanks, Joseph.' Clarisse thanked him, knowing that he wasn't too sure about the whole thing. But she knew that he would probably still go ahead with the whole thing for her.

Clarisse then walked off with Charlotte to take a look at her diary to re-schedule stuff so she could take the trip out to see Amelia. She knew in mind that Rupert probably wouldn't of wanted Amelia to rule, but she didn't care, she knew that her grand-daughter probably would be a good ruler, she had faith, faith because it was Philippe's daughter, but she knew it would be the same if it was Pierre too. She hated it when people said that she Favorited one boy over the over, she never ha. She loved or loves her boys both the same.

* * *

**Please review? I would love to here your thoughts, as always!Sorry for not updating as quickly as I should have done. I will be quicker next time!- from= RenaGraceSx**


	5. The Coronation

***Don't own anything, I don't claim to and never will. Much to my disappointment, The Princess Diaries don't belong to me :(**

***Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Coronation**

Today Clarisse was feeling a mixture of sadness and happiness. She was sad that she was no longer the Queen of Genovia, but she was also happy that Amelia was taking over as rightful Queen. It was still so strange when they didn't say Queen Clarisse anymore, the sadness really hit in when the thrones Tiara was taking away from her possession and put into Amelia's, it made everything so real, come to life even.

'You OK?' Joe asked, giving Clarisse a little bit of a fright. She had been sitting in the far quiet corner of the function room celebrating Amelia's new title, she hadn't expected for someone to come over.

'Yeah sure, you gave me a fright.' Clarisse jumped in surprise, she knew there was no getting out of this one, she was going to have to tell him.

'Sorry and you look a bit.. Well Sad.' Joe explained, feeling a bit mad that she hadn't told him what was up, although he knew it was probably down to the emotional day they had all just experienced, not just for Mia but for Clarisse too.

'No I am happy, but the sadness of losing a country is still at heart, but I have all faith in Amelia ruling this country with or without a husband.'

'Hmm, me too. Although I think that Nick is starting to worm his way back in. We will have to look out for the uncle.'

'What will be will be, as long as he loves her and doesn't betray her again. But that uncle doesn't come here again, I hope everyone is clear on that?'

'As long as who doesn't betray whom?' Amelia cut in, she had seen her Grandparents sitting in the corner and thought something was up, she hated it when something was on there minds, which something obviously was?

'Nothing, dear.' Clarisse told Mia, she knew she had a habit of tendency of coming into conversations and the very wrong moment, but she knew the girl would learn to get out of it.

'OK. But are you's both having a good time Grandma?' Mia intensively asked, they knew they weren't going to get anywhere unless they told the girl, they both knew that, but telling Mia was the hardest.

'Yes a splendid one dear.' Clarisse replied, only half lying she decided to look down.

'Your lying Grandma, I can tell. Pierre told me to look out for this one, he says whenever your lying you look down or hold onto Joe. So what's up?' Mia asked in real concern for her Grandma, Joe just squeezed Clarisse's hand to let her know that she should tell Mia and that it was only right and fair to tell her.

'Look Mia, as you know I have been or had been before today been running the country for some time.'

'Yeah, 'Cos your like old' h-' Mia began to say, when Joe felt this was the right time to but in. Mia just listen to what your Grandma is telling you, this is important.' He told her in a almost harsh tone, making Clarisse glare at him for a few moments.

'As I was saying I have ruled this country for a very long time and I am feeling a bit of sadness today, but I am also very glad that you my dear are taking over the reins, you will make a good Queen.' Clarisse told her, Squeezing Mia's hands, looking up to receive a gentle smile of her young Granddaughter.

Clarisse was now glad she had got that out of the way, she had felt as though a big burden had been lifted of her shoulders. She knew how saying such a small thing to let someone know, could be a big relief. Just her self-confidence was yet to be repaired, but she knew her and Joseph would be able to repair it in future years to come.

Breaking out of her day-dream, Clarisse had realise Mia had dissapeared off and was now dancing with one of the members from parliment and Joe was trying to get her attention.

'Did you hear me Clari?' Joseph asked, he could see his wife had been miles away, but she had a lot to take in. Today had been an emotional day, for everyone after all, he just knew life was going to get better and they were going to be able to enrich each-other's life more than they had ever done. They were going to grow even older than they were together, not alone anymore.

'Oh what?Sorry.. I was miles away.' Clarisse replied, looking at her husband she could tell he had been thinking too. He had that look on him.

'I can tell, I was saying how about we start making arrangements for living in Rose's old house? How does that sound?' Joseph repeated himself, knowing that Clarisse was probably either going to react like a kid at Christmas or she was going to get upset. He rather hoped it was the first one, he really did.

'Oh can we?It would be great!Although I'll miss the palace and Amelia!' Clarisse started getting excited, which caused a few people to look over and stare. But she couldn't care less, she had her man and they were going to start a life together, why should she care what they all think?That wasn't her job anymore..

'Well we are only along the road dear, we aren't moving country's you know.' Joseph laughed, he knew to Clarisse it would be like moving country, but he knew she'd warm to it and the whole thing would grow on her, after all she could always visit.

'I suppose, but I can't wait darling.' Clarisse replied, placing her hand on top of her husbands, she just knew this was the little happy ending she was needing or deserved even.

Joseph just laughed in response to Clarisse's over-excitement. He couldn't believe that the down wager of Genovia, his Clarisse was now his wife. It was almost hard to believe, he had waited so many years that he thought he was never going to get the chance. But he did.

* * *

***By the way if you are wondering who Rose is from, 'Rose's old house?' she is my OC Character and is Joseph's sister in this Fan fiction.**

***Please review, I would love it a lot!**

***Any ideas for future chapters are welcome.**


	6. Farewell

***Well I Hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) ****Here comes another one!- RenaGraceSx**

* * *

**Saying Farewell**

Looking around the now Empty suite, Clarisse could not help but feel a bit of sadness, don't get her wrong she was happy to move in with Joseph somewhere new, but her home at the palace wasn't hers anymore, it was Mia's. That made her sad, she knew she was always welcome in the palace, but she knew it would always somehow, yet seem a little different, strange even.

'Are you OK, Sweetheart?' Joseph asked Clarisse, he knew this was an emotional day, he was also sort of sad in a way, this had been his home a long time too, he had been the bodyguard ever since she and Rupert first took the throne and got married, so he had been there a long time, like Clarisse.

'Yeah, it's just this place, the memories, you know.' Clarisse painfully told Joseph. Joseph paused a bit, he just wanted to hold his wife for a moment.

'I do. Everything has landed in our new house, do you want to get moving and see bye to Mia?Or do you want more time in this place?' Joseph seriously asked, looking Clarisse in the eye, to show her he really meant it.

'We better get going and say farewell to darling Mia..' Clarisse sadly said, she was going to miss Mia, just even the small things. Like her Shut Up, among other little sayings she would come out with.

'Hey, it's OK. We can always visit, so can she. We won't be far..' Joseph told her - he was trying to make her look on the bright side, after all they weren't going to be too far from Mia, they were only down the road!

'I know, but it feels like me and her have lived together forever and with her being pregnant.' Clarisse questioned, she just could not wait

'I'm sure we will always be called for 'Babysitting Duties.', you know what Mia's like, she won't use her nannies as much as normal Royals do.' Joseph laughed, he knew what Clarisse and small children were like. Especially since it would be their Great- Grandchild.

'I suppose, I can't wait!' Clarisse happily called out- Making Joseph chuckle, she perhaps had said that a little too loud?

'So are we going now?' Joseph asked, he did not want to be stuck in Genovian traffic, he just wanted to get moving.

'Yes, let's say farewell to Mia first!'

'Yes, let's go say bye, before you change your mind!'

Hand in hand Joseph and Clarisse walked down the corridors and stairs for the very last time they would be living in it, all the guards on duty bowed as their previous Queen and her husband walked by.

'Grandma, you's leaving so soon?' Mia asked, looking sad as she checked her watch.

'Well we need to beat the morning traffic, my Queen.'

'Sweetheart, we are only moving down the road. We can visit the palace and you could pop along ours sometime?How does that sound?'

'I know Grandma, I would love it. But it's not going to be the same without you and Joe!'

'I'm sure we'll be here a lot more often as this baby arrives!' Clarisse happily promised, she couldn't wait to be a great-grandma. She knew Philippe would of been proud of Mia, she just knew it!

'Bye then Grandma!' Mia exclaimed, hugging her Grandma close then Joe her gran-dad.

'By Darling, Mia.' Clarisse called out tearfully as she and Joseph made their way to the Limo that was patiently awaiting to take them to their new home.

'Bye Princess,' Joseph called out before the Limo took, both he and HIS wife, to their new Home.

As Mia tearfully and smiled them away, Clarisse and Joseph could not help but feel the sadness and Joy of moving.

Pulling up into the driveway, Clarisse just sat and stared. This place WAS a lot more smaller than the palace, this place was like one bedroom compared to the palace. But in a way she didn't mind, this place was hers and Joseph's, it was THEIRS. She was glad that this would be a place full of new memory's and not a place where she had to share Rupert's too.

'We are home my Dear.' Joseph called out, as Clarisse went to take yet another tour of her and Joseph's new home..

* * *

***How was it? Review please.**

***Plus I might not be updating in a while tommrow I am away for a few days, been on a lot of holidays lately and have quite a few more to come!Might as well cram them all in now, before the land of College takes over!So sorry if I'm not doing regular updates.**


End file.
